Fanon:Legends of VGHS
Legends of VGHS is a fanon series currently in production by Rex Axxel. The series will chronicle the rise of legendary gamers all before the era of Brian D and The Law. Book 1 (which will contain 9 chapters) will revolve around Jack X, the greatest FPS gamer in VGHS history, as he strives to maintain order at VGHS during a transition of school leadership. Setting Five years prior to Brian D's enrollment into Video Game High School, VGHS is undergoing a transition in leadership. Ernie Calhoun, a former student, is the new head of the school, having recently succeeded it's founder and longtime dean, though has failed to assert complete control over the student body. As a result, a student hierarchy has been established, with students forming groups and alliances to garner attention and power. Jack X is a friend of Calhoun's, as well as the school's #1 player and FPS Varsity captain, and has attempted to use his celebrity to maintain order. He, along with several other students, have banded together to form their own group to govern the student body and enforce order, and are referred to by the other students as "the pillars" of VGHS. Despite Jack and Calhoun's best efforts however, a storm is brewing, and they may be helpless to stop it. Characters *'Jack X' - Jack X, simply called Jack, is the greatest FPS gamer in VGHS history. Though only a sophmore, he is the captain of the FPS Varisty team as well as the #1 ranked player in the school and is the head of "the pillars", an alliance of VGHS' elite players that govern the student body and maintain order. *'Niteslayer', simply called Nite, is an ambitious young FPS gamer from the same town in Ohio as Jack, where the latter is a hometown legend. He wants nothing more than to become a professional gamer, and is willing to do whatever it takes to achieve his dream. *'Sergeant Ernie Calhoun' - In Book 1 of "Legends of VGHS", Calhoun is the new head of VGHS, having only recently succeeded the school's founder as it's dean. Though hardened from his time in the military, Calhoun has yet to learn how to effectively assert his dominance over the increasingly unstable student body, and has had to rely on Jack X's support in maintaining order. *'Magister' - The top RPG gamer at VGHS and a member of "the pillars". He primarily plays Warriors and Wizards, a fictional game similar to World of Warcraft. He is extremely loyal to Jack X and the rest of the pillars, deeply believing in their cause. *'Ch3ckM8' - The top strategy gamer at VGHS and a member of "the pillars". She is highly intelligent and experienced, as well as an expert of all forms of strategy games. She has used her intellectual prowess to help Jack in his quest to maintain order. *'Trace92011 - '''Trace92011, simply called Trace, is Jack X's best-friend, second-in-command, and a member of the VGHS FPS Varsity team. He is an all-around skilled gamer and effective leader, able to fill Jack's shoes when need be. *'KillerFoxx''' - A strategy gamer and student at VGHS. He is assigned to be Niteslayer's welcome buddy when the latter enrolls at VGHS, end forges a strong friendship with him. *'Markov' - A sophmore and FPS gamer who opposes Jack X and the pillars. He believes they are preventing other students from being recognized and has built up a following of his own. *'Blackbane' - Markov's friend, second-in-command, and fellow FPS gamer. *'APoxOnUrBase' - A member of the VGHS FPS Varsity team. *'Sergeant_Haxzorz' - A member of the VGHS FPS Varsity team. *'The_Harbinger' - A member of the VGHS FPS Varsity team. Chapters Book 1 is scheduled to contain 9 chapters. Sequel Books are planned. Category:Fanon